


solid clones lead to complicated situations no one thought were possible

by OliviaMarie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Female Uzumaki Naruto, Is that a thing, Mentions of Underage Sex, Other, naruto impregnants herself with a male clone, pretty much crack i guess??, self-incest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: In which Naruto has no sex education and is way to exploratory with her own clones, both male and female.Note: Will never continue, but if some else wants to feel free. Just let me know so I can read it! :)





	solid clones lead to complicated situations no one thought were possible

Naruto blinked at Jiji, not comprehending what she’s being told. It’s not that she doesn’t believe what she’s being told. She does, Jiji would never lie to her and he made the medics check her over twenty times while hovering over their shoulders to make sure they were doing everything right. Then he had Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke and Sakura come back into the room to whisper at Kakashi-sensei.

 

“But I haven’t prayed to the Stork Jiji.” Naruto tells him dumbly, because Jiji had taught her all about how to avoid her situation and he’d been very adamant that she not pray to the Stork God. He’d even made her pinkie swear.

 

“Stork?” Kakashi-sensei asks, and Naruto gives him a confused look because obviously babies were delivered by the Stork God after a married man and woman prayed to him every night for ten months.

 

“Duh. Babies get delivered by him. I didn’t pray, so I don’t understand why he’d be giving me a baby.” Naruto crosses her arms, hoping that she can leave the bed soon. The head nurse had chained her to the bed after she tried to leave the first time. “Jiji told me all about how babies are made.”

 

“I did.” Jiji says hopelessly, slumping into the chair next to her bed. “I did tell you how babies were made.”

 

“So I’ll just pray to the Stork and he can put it on pause.” Naruto reasons and Jiji looks even more exhausted all of a sudden.

 

“Naruto,” Jiji starts. He tries for many moments, until he looks to Kakashi-sensei who is very interested in the ceiling.

 

“Naruto babies are made by having sex—not praying to a stork.” Sakura snaps after its silent for far too long. “Hokage-sama lied to you.”

 

“Jiji wouldn’t lie.” Naruto says, but Jiji makes a funny sound and she turns to him with wide eyes. “Are you okay Jiji?”

 

“Fine.” Jiji tells her, clearing his throat. “But Haruno-san is correct. I may have…made up the story with the stork.”

 

“But Jiji you said lying is wrong.” Naruto frowned, brow drawing together.

 

“Sometimes we lie to protect the ones we love.” Jiji places a hand on her shoulder, looking quite old. “Like when they ask how babies are born, or where their teeth disappear to when they fall out, or where different foods come from.”

 

“Asu-nii was right, Jiji.” Naruto said with a heavy sigh at the end.

 

“About?” Jiji inquired knowing that whatever was coming wasn’t nice.

 

“You are actually really dumb.” She yanked her arm away from the beds railing, snapping the metal chain. “Lying causes problems. You should always tell the truth.”

 

“I will endeavour to do so in the future, however, Naruto I need to know if anyone has…overstepped their bounds?” Jiji asks delicately, catching her tank top before she could fully leave the bed.

 

“Overstepped their bounds?” Naruto frowned, not understanding what he was trying to get at.

 

“Forced you to have sex.” Sakura clarifies again for her and all the men look very uncomfortable with the conversation. “Or if you’ve ever had sex and with who.”

 

“Oh, no.” Naruto shook her head. “I put all those men in the sewers, even the civilians. I know you said I wasn’t allowed to hurt them Jiji but _they_ broke into my apartment and tried to assault me first so—“

 

“That’s good.” Jiji said hurriedly. “We do need to talk about what you mean by ‘in the sewers’ later, but I need to know who the father of the child is.”

 

“Well, the only person I’ve had sex with is my clone. I saw the neighbour and one of her clients and I got curious but it wasn’t very good with just my fingers and I thought my clones could help and then I made one a boy and it sort of hurt at first but—“

 

“Clones can’t get you pregnant.” Jiji interrupted, and Naruto shrugged.

 

“Kurama says that no one has violated me while I’ve been sleeping, and I haven’t had sex with anyone else.” Naruto shrugged, wiggling out of Jiji’s grip. “I’m going to eat.”

 

“Her clones are solid.” Kakashi pointed out, and Jiji made another wheezing sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Just to let you know I will never add onto this story, it was just a crackpot idea I had and wanted to try out. If someone would like to take the idea and expand feel free! I'd just like to know so I can read it! :)


End file.
